Amigo Perdona
by Prongs7
Summary: No se que poner >.


AMIGO PERDONA  
  
Y aquí estoy en esta fría noche en la que el cielo ruge con furia  
llamándome la atención, regañándome como si fuera un niño pequeño, aquel  
que deje de ser hace años, pero no quiero recordar los viejos tiempos,  
aquellos donde podía llamarte Amigo.  
Camino por el húmedo césped, hasta llegar junto a ti y tomar asiento en el  
frío y duro cemento a un lado tuyo, no haces ningún movimiento, lo  
comprendo, se que desde hace tiempo no puedes, si vieras como lamentamos  
ese día, ese trágico día que te dejo así como te veo ahora, dejándome con  
ese resentimiento y este gran dolor que siento en el alma.  
Vine a pedirte perdón, necesito que me perdones, aunque se que es demasiado  
tarde mi querido amigo, necesito contarte todo, necesito desahogarme,  
necesito tu perdón, la angustia no me deja vivir con calma, aquella que  
solía tener hace tiempo, aquella que gracias a ella perdí y creeme ahora me  
siento culpable, me siento tan mal, con tan solo pensar en lo que te hice,  
me siento como una completa basura y como un terrible monstruo, pero tu  
tuviste la culpa, tu lo provocaste todo, como odio aquel momento en que me  
pediste ese favor, porque no me pude negar, no lo se, pero ese fue el  
comienzo de nuestros problemas y de nuestro alejamiento y lo que provoco  
que cometieras esa locura.  
Te miro unos segundos antes de comenzar con mi relato, con la historia. Te  
observo, no puedo evitar que una lagrima escurra libremente por mi rostro y  
que un sin fin de preguntas aparezcan sin previo aviso y a cada segundo en  
mi cabeza, una seguida por otra. Me comienzo a confundir, a marear. La  
sacudo con fuerza intentando vaciarla de tantos cuestionamientos, doy un  
gran suspiro, te observo una vez más antes de comenzar. Una gorda gota de  
agua cae sobre mi cabeza. La bajo. Otro suspiro. La levanto y poso mi vista  
en un punto indefinido de este tranquilo océano de almas y me dispongo a  
comenzar desde el principio.  
Amigo todavía lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, cosas como esas a uno le  
quedan marcadas de por vida, el cerebro las almacena no dejándolas escapar  
y eso pasó conmigo, mi cerebro me lo esta recordando a cada minuto de mi  
vida. Ya no puedo dormir, ya no puedo comer, ya no puedo sonreír, ya no  
soy más aquel chico alegre que todos conocían, aquel chico que siempre  
sonreía, aquel que siempre estaba cuando lo necesitaban, aquel que venció  
al señor de las Tinieblas, aquel que alguna vez llamaste amigo.  
Hago una pequeña pausa antes de continuar, estoy completamente empapado de  
pies a cabeza. Estornudo. Creo que pesque un resfriado. Estornudo de nuevo.  
Te observo. Tu silencio lo dice todo. Más lágrimas corren libremente por mi  
rostro, mezclándose con las gruesas y frías gotas de este gran diluvio.  
Estornudo otra vez. Comprendo tu silencio. Suspiro de nuevo. Posando ahora  
la mirada en aquel viejo árbol que baila felizmente por su suministro de  
agua. Moviendo las hojas al compás del viento. Comienzo ahora sí con mi  
relato.  
Ron todo comenzó aquel día en el que estábamos realizando nuestros deberes  
de Encamientos avanzados para alumnos de séptimo curso en la sala común,  
hablando animadamente sobre Quidditch, sobre tu familia, sobre Sirius,  
sobre los Profesores, sobre el ajedrez. Hay el ajedrez. Tu juego favorito  
mi amigo- Una sonrisa triste aparece en mi rostro- El mejor jugador de  
ajedrez que había tenido Hogwarts en los últimos 50 años. Recuerdo cuando  
ganaste aquel torneo en nuestro sexto curso. Portabas orgulloso tu medalla  
que te identificaba como el campeón y yo siempre contigo, feliz de contar  
con tu amistad incondicional y orgulloso de poder llamarte Amigo, pero no  
cualquier amigo sino el mejor de todos.  
Recuerdo muy bien los viejos tiempos ¿Tu no? Solo espero que me puedas  
perdonar, aunque las cosas ya no puedan volver a ser como antes, como  
lamento eso, pero ahora cargo con todo el remordimiento, como una gran cruz  
invisible que día con día me va debilitando poco a poco, que va acabando  
con mi vida, así como yo acabe con la tuya. Me arrepiento de corazón, aún  
no se como llego a pasar todo esto, pero creeme que si podría cambiaría las  
cosas, para que nunca hubiéramos dejado de ser Hermanos.  
Creo que me salí de la historia ¿verdad?- otra sonrisa apagada aparece en  
mi rostro- Vez todavía no puedo cambiar eso en mi, sigo siendo igual que  
siempre en este aspecto, siempre saliendo con cosas que no van con lo que  
estoy hablando como aquella vez en que.-me detengo- ¿Vez? No te lo digo ya  
estoy saliendo con otra cosa de nuevo- río nerviosamente- creo que hay  
cosas que no se pueden cambiar, pero bueno ¿Qué le vamos a hacer?- me  
detengo de nuevo y te observo, la sonrisa desaparece de mi rostro- Si lo  
se, no le podemos hacer nada pero no me mires así ya te dije que estoy  
arrepentido. Ron de verdad lo siento, perdóname- mas lagrimas escurren por  
mi rostro- En serio que estoy arrepentido, solo mírame como estoy, este  
remordimiento no me deja ni me dejara en paz, me seguirá hasta el ultimo  
día de mi vida, aquel día en el que cierre los ojos para ya no despertar  
jamás- retiro la mirada- Odio que me mires así, me recuerda a aquel tiempo  
en el que comenzaron nuestros problemas y nuestro lazo comenzó a romperse  
poco a poco y nuestra amistad fue perdiendo su luz acabando en una total  
oscuridad, tan oscura como la noche.  
Me pongo de pie, necesito agua, necesito tomar algo. Me sacudo la ropa. Te  
digo que vuelvo enseguida, sin poder verte a los ojos y emprendo la marcha  
hacía mi carro (si tiene carro y???). Saco la llave y abro la puerta. La  
alarma suena y pego un brinco sobresaltado. No puedo evitar soltar alguna  
que otra risa. Apago la alarma y saco una lata de Hidromiel. La abro y me  
la tomo de un solo trago. Maldita sea todo lo que haga me tiene que  
recordar a ti. Quisiera descansar, descansar para siempre, pero no puedo,  
necesito tener tu perdón, necesito acabar con este remordimiento, necesito  
que mi conciencia este tranquila de nuevo, como cuando era joven y no tenía  
ninguna preocupación, aparte de la de Voldemort. Tiro la lata y regreso a  
donde estas, tomando asiento en el mismo lugar, completamente mojado. Los  
relámpagos caen sin cesar sobre la tierra una y otra vez, rugiendo cada vez  
con mucha más fuerza.  
Dejo que el silencio reine unos minutos antes de continuar. Pasan uno, dos,  
tres, cuatro y cinco minutos. Decido que ya es tiempo de continuar con mi  
relato. Suspiro de nuevo. Y sigo contando.  
*************************************************************************  
Bueno, bueno ya reviví xDDDDDDDDDD por fin termine el (censurado) trabajo  
de ingles y podré continuar con la actualización de los fics n.n bueno aquí  
les traigo uno nuevo que es algo triste y bueno pues ustedes sabrán si les  
gusta o no. Ustedes son los jueces xDDDDDDD bueno los tengo que dejar ya  
que es bien noche (1 am) y necesito dormir. Por eso corte ahí el fic  
xDDDDDDD mañana seguire escribiendo y tal vez actualice uno :p  
Adios...  
Prongs... 


End file.
